It's a thin line between love and hate
by DreamsWillComeTrue
Summary: Lucy and Nicholas's love story their ups and downs. PLEASE R AND R
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys here is another story dedicated to the couple I love LUCY AND NICHOLAS. **

**Disclaimer:**

**Lucy: Repeat after me: I do Not own The Drake chronicles**

**Me: fine, I do not own the drake chronicles No matter how much I wished I did :( **

Chapter 1

Lucy xoxo

It's been 2 years since Nicholas and I started dating and a whole year since Nicholas said he loved me. Since then we have been inseparable. Mum and Dad decided to extend their trip and Liam and Helena decided that I should just live at the Drake compound since I practically lived there anyway. I was sitting on the couch stuffing my face with gummy bears and watching the vampire diaries. "Why can't you be exciting and dangerous like these vampires?" I wined to Nicholas who had his arm draped over my shoulders. He laughed and took my gummy bears off me. I moaned and tried to grab the gummy bears which my boyfriend had placed on the table beside him. "Why, do you hate me so?" I complained "quite the opposite Lucky, I love you" he said leaning down so his lips brushed mine. I turned my head at the last minute his lips caught my cheek instead. "Don't think I'm still not mad at you, now NICHOLAS DRAKE give me back my gummy bears" I yelled he chuckled and grabbed them and held them out for me. I smiled and tried to take them but he kept a hold of them "Pay the price" he said. I sighed and lent down and kissed him his lips instantly responded to my touch his hands pressed on the small of my back. I deepened the kiss and he let out a slight moan. I laughed and pulled away holding out my hand for the gummy bears. He finally gave them to me and I placed them on the floor and crawled onto his lap. "Lucky, what are you doing?" he asked "I love you" I whispered. He smiled "my smile" the one he only smiled for me. My heart skipped a beat and before I knew it we were locking lips. "I love you too" he said as we broke away from the kiss. I looked around to see all the drakes plus Kerian, Hunter, Christabel and Isabeau staring at us. My cheeks instantly went bright red "awe Lucky and Nicky, Nicky and lucky" Quinn said making a heart shape with his hands "shut up" Nicholas said throwing a pillow at Quinn he caught it and threw it back, I was still sitting on Nicholas while Solange and I had a talk with our eyes I wasn't paying to my surroundings as a pillow came and hit me face first knocking me off Nicholas and making me fall on the floor. "Lucy, are you okay?" asked Nicholas who had a worried expression on his face. While all the other drake brothers were laughing. "Fine" I replied as Nicholas helped me off the ground "I'm going to kill Quinn" I whispered to Nicholas a smirk grew on his face. "You can do that later right now Solange has an announcement to make" Said Helena as Solange got up to speak holding Kerian's hand. Nicholas's grip tightened around my waist "well there is a ball coming up and I am going to be the host, all the guys are expected to wear a tux and the girls to look their best" All the guys moaned but all the girls looked happy except me.

Lucy xoxoxo

I was lying in bed in my room when I got a text from Nicholas

_Hey Luce_

_Meet me outside in ten_

_Xoxo love you Nicky xoxo_

I moaned and got up quickly getting dressed. I decided to wear black skinny jeans, a top that said "bite me" and brown knee high boots. I put on the necklace that Nicholas had given me last Christmas It was a turquoise locket and inside it had a picture of Nicholas and I, the same picture that was on his night stand. on the back of the necklace it was engraved "forever yours Nicholas" I quickly tied up my hair which was now past my shoulders and then put my contacts in. I quickly headed outside to see a note on my car 'Lucy follow the rose petals' I looked to see a small trail of rose petals leading into the woods. I quickly saw Nicholas in a tux holding a rose. He saw me and smiled "my smile" and walked towards me "Nicholas what's all this?" I asked "Lucy will you…

**Oh cliff-hanger what do you think he's going to ask? Please R and R **


	2. MY SMILE

**Heey guys for all of you that have R and R you get a virtual cookie **

Lucy xoxoxo

"Lucy will you go to the ball with me?" he asked his eyes shining in the moon light. Nicholas and I have only had two dates in the past two years since everything has been insane. The first time Nicholas asked me on a date he had made a chocolate cake and the icing said "do you want to go out" the second time he spelt it out in gummy bears. He was so romantic and sweet I loved him so much. I walked up to him and hugged him close and kissed him "I love you Nicky" "I love you to Lucky is that a yes?" he asked. I shook my head "no" "no?" he repeated "Nicholas I love you so much, but I hate being one of the only humans going that isn't an Helios ra, I feel like all the vampires are staring at me the way I stare at chocolate fudge" I said. I could see the hurt on his face but he quickly shook it off "I'm going to go and change" he said handing me the rose and walking away.

Nicholas still hadn't talked to me and the ball was in one hour. Nicholas came into the lounge and sat on the couch while I sat on the chair far away from him. "Lucy why are you over there? You're usually all over Nicholas" asked Logan "um well you see..." I was lost for words. That's when Nicholas spoke "um we just had a miss understanding, I'm sorry Luce" "I'm sorry too Nick" I said getting off the chair and going over to sit by my boyfriend. "Just call me the love doctor "Logan said "um no" Nicholas and I said at the same time. "Okay guys go get ready" Solange said to Nicholas and I. We headed up stairs and I walked into Nicholas's room. He quickly came out of the bath room wearing a black suit with a red tie. I gasped "you look so um so Handsome and hot" I explained helping him tie his tie. "Lucy I wish you would come" he said giving me a small kiss on the lips. "Well you better get going you don't want to be late" I said giving him a hug and kissing him. "I love you Nicky" I said as he walked out the door "I love you too".

1 hour later I got a text from Solange

_Hey Luce _

_If you want to come to the party later I kept a dress, make up, jewellery and shoes. In the spare bedroom at the palace for you xoxo Sol _

I grabbed my sweat pants and a tank top and sneakers and decided to go for a run. My feet had already decided to go to the palace and I followed. I looked threw the palace window to see my Nicholas surrounded by girls. The girls were all flirting with him and he was smiling 'my smile'. That's it I thought as I quietly slipped into the ball and made my way up stairs and into the spare bed room. I slid into a silky black strapless dress that fitted my body nicely around the waist was some red fabric. When I turned around my shoulders and some of my back was bare my hair touching my skin. The red fabric turned into a huge bow with a white diamond in the middle it was beautiful. I put on some white heels and curled my hair. I placed red lipstick on my lips and a small amount of bush (Nicholas didn't like me wearing a lot of makeup) and made sure the locket was tightly wrapped around my neck so it wouldn't fall off. I slowly made my way down the spiral stair case. The music stopped playing and I suddenly felt naked when all eyes fell on me. Nicholas's smile grew bigger as he escorted me threw the ball room and took my hand as we slow danced "you look beautiful" he said bringing me closer towards him. So we were pressed up ageist him.

Nicholas

My Lucy looked so beautiful and I had her all to myself "Let's go for a walk" she whispered leading me out of the palace and onto the beach. "I'm so glad you came" I said grabbing her tightly and kissing her "I'm not sure if I'm glad I came" she said "what why?" I asked stopping her from walking any further and staring into her eyes "what were you doing with those girls?" she asked "awe Lucy you can't be jealous they have nothing on you you're amazing beautiful bad ass annoying funny you still acts like a 5 year old and you're the girl who stole my heart" I said "Luce please" I begged as she started to walk away "you didn't answer my question, Nicholas what were you doing with those girls?" she said calmly (which scared me in all the years I had known Lucy she had never ever been calm) I paused trying to think of something to say "that pause, was all I needed to know" she said a tear sliding down her cheek. "What, so you're breaking up with me?" I asked upset at the thought "Nick" she said walking up to me and hugging me "I could never break up with you, you mean so much to me and I couldn't live without you, but I need some time to forgive you" she said slipping into the woods that surrounded the palace and beach. Then I heard a faint growl and Lucy's scream. Great why was it that I always had to save my girlfriend from potential death?

**So what do you think? Do you think I that there should be an action scene or do you want to know what Nicholas has to do to get her to forgive him? All ideas are welcome and for those that R and R YOU ARE AWESOME AND YOU KNOW IT! AND YOU GET A VIRTUAL COOKIE **


	3. ACTION :L

**Hey everyone I'm back! **

**Thank you for all the reviews (once again Virtual cookies for everyone ) **

**So I looked at the reviews and it looks like an action scene! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of the Drake chronicles. **

Nicholas

Her hands were around Lucy's neck her fingers digging into her throat. "Let her go" I hissed as I lugged towards the woman who had attacked Lucy. Lucy was thrown ageist a tree as the woman turned her attention towards me. Her brown hair feel into her face, her red lips pierced together as she spoke "hello Nick" she said gently closing the large gap between us. I remembered her now she was my best friend Serena. Of Couse I knew Serena had liked me But I was In love with the girl Serena was trying to kill. She moved closer towards me her breath brushing on my neck sending shivers down my spine. "Soon we will be together for eternity" She spoke I grabbed her by the throat and threw her up against the tree the tree swiftly falling on top of her. She quickly put the tree aside and stood up she smiled her blood staining her once white teeth. She sprinted towards me anger filling her eyes a stake in her hand. "You know what Nicholas Drake you can go to hell!" she spat tackling me to the ground.

That's when I smelt a very familiar sent I looked over to see a bloody red liquid running down Lucy's arm. The sent smelt like an intoxicating sweet perfumed pheromone laced flower. Serena was hypnotized by the sent. She had lost focuses for one second which gave me enough time to lunge the stake into her heart. Ash and dust crumbled beneath my feet.

I looked over to see Lucy unconscious around her was a small pile of blood.

_**Okay I know it's not very long but it took a week to write so don't judge me!**_

_**I'm sorry if this was horrible I suck at action scenes and I hope it wasn't to much like twilight **_

_**All reviews welcome **_

_**Skye xoxo**_


End file.
